


Lovedrug

by iStandalone



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Confessions, Drugs, F/M, Magical time, Porn With Plot, Pranks, Semi-Public Sex, What Have I Done, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStandalone/pseuds/iStandalone
Summary: Happy Holidays, everyone.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Lovedrug

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Set in Post-UBW, A dare from a friend back in Halloween’s(now you got it, sash), First attempt explicit smut.
> 
> To be frank I’m not really an expert of writing explicit smuts, this is the first attempt of me tryna write some. It was quite hard with the theme I chose, lovedrug, and tryna write the hell out of these two tsundere dorks and made em admit that they want each other so damn much were really exhausting. Apologies for any puns or errors in advance.

**  
Lovedrug**

It was odd. Knowing that they have officially entered a new relationship as a couple for a good long-three months now, but Rin couldn’t even have Shirou delivered her a bento (lunch box) to her classroom publicly by himself because he’s afraid that someone might use this as a reason to start mercilessly gossiping about their relationship.

_I mean, it is true that we’re dating. So_ _what’s there to be afraid of?_

A small group of their friends already suspected their behaviors since the first semester of third-year has started. They talked more in public, disappeared to the rooftop during lunch almost everyday, not to mention their walk to school side by side and going home together once in awhile. Anyone with eyes could tell they’re being _too friendly_ to each other to just be called as classmates _._ Yet, no one said anything until now, seeing that it might irritate the woman in question as **Why** she decided to date Homurahara’s Brownie— the man sure looks like a good person, always offering helps and is a best friend with the School President, and all that stuffs. But for majority’s point of view, he still is anything _but_ suitable for her— what else does he has besides that one nice personality to begin with? Shirou is an awkward high schoolboy and is extremely unsociable, his looks definitely is not his selling-point and his grades were fine but he could use some helps from Tohsaka in some certain matters. In conclusion, he doesn’t fit the image of one who would walk beside the school idol, Rin Tohsaka.

Hence, the atmosphere in school has quite become thickened and heavier with everyday passed.

Rin knew that kids her age these days can become quite intimidating, especially when you’re considering about handing them a piece of juicy information so easily like that, it will be just like having sharks smelling blood in water from your own wounds. And she admitted she understood the frightened expression Shirou had on at that time she showed her gratitude for him, for making breakfast and walking her to school last week, by pecking him so affectionately on his cheek. Before she parted her way to enter the main building and left everyone around them speechless, unable to function their jaw back to its old position.

All of that leads to the current situation she had herself in, since today they didn’t walk to school together and they’re having their lunch desperately to silent the impending rumors, Shirou could not send her the lunchbox by his own. He will leave it at the promised place, though, it was a small area between wooden shelfs before a corner toward the stairs. Normally people would just ignore it as it was a blind spot hiding by the shade, perfectly for them to make it their secret trading site.

When the bell rang, Rin wasted no time and immediately hopped out of her class to find the bento box. She spotted a pink square shaped object with one quick glance, and can’t help but thought it was unusual for Shirou to use this kind of container. He was always the type to use the most basic package with minimal style, not this hot-pink, shady kind of lunchbox.

_I guess here comes a change of strategy for him._ Rin smiled wryly, picking up said box with dubious expression on her face. While opening it just to check it’s not some pranks he pulled off and found several small rice balls with cheesy texts on them inside the box, very _unlike_ him. Rin thought, face twisted as she cringed.

_Might be his way to make it up for me since we’re kinda busy making ourselves look less suspicious for a crime I had committed last week._

Though, if this was really his way of making up for her. He might as well troubled himself all the more with the super duper loving looking bento box that literally screamed ‘It was made by my pure love!’ from its color to the contents inside. Rin sighed, jokingly thought this’d rather be his revenge plan to get back at her for the peck.

After Rin politely excused herself to Saegusa that she felt a bit under the weather and isolated herself to school’s rooftop knowing that one look on her meal would probably destroy all the avoiding things they’ve done out of consideration. She then sat and began to munch down a heart shaped onigiri in silence.

“A bit salty…” She blinked in mild surprise, gulping the juice to tone down an aftertaste, mumbling in repentance. “But I guess I’m the one to blame if he had so little focus doing our lunchboxes.”

After finishing her meal, Rin was uncontrollably dozing off due to the nice weather of Spring day. With every time first semesters began, there came the cool breeze, and the warm feeling of the youth from Cherry blossom trees. Those were all her favorite things, they somehow reminded her of peace and freedom. Which is a weird way to say if she’s asked. But whatever reasons hid behind her sentiment statement, she couldn’t help but smile at the pink petals coming with the wind.

Closing her eyes, she felt every nerve within her body relaxed, appreciating a peaceful moment with the sweet fragrance of flowers and trees around school buildings.

Having a lunchtime alone by herself wasn’t a bad idea after all, and she started to adjust back to the time before the third-year has started, all those time she had been planing her tactics for the grail, monologging by her own and sometimes with Archer.

Thinking about it, it wasn’t her place alone, Rin had made this into the three of them’s strategy making spot without realizing. Despite calling it so, the other two weren’t really talking to each other directly. It was mostly him and her, and _other him_ and her.

Looking back at it all, Rin was content with the result of the war. Yes, there was a lot of things that got out of control, and most of those things happened because of her servant’s _maddening_ intervention. But Rin still thought this was the best outcome she could ask for as herself and all the ones she cares about are alive after it ends. There was someone, that she couldn’t save no matter what. And a few other innocent citizens who has withered during that time. But they were a part of her now, they’ll be in the depth of her mind, reminding herself not to repeat the same circle ever again.

The young woman gradually opened her eyes upon hearing the bell for next classes in the afternoon, she stared down at the pink lunchbox and thought that she might as well wait a bit for students to go to their classrooms so she can prevent them from noticing this almost-impossible-to-ignore object in hand. Rin nodded mutely to herself, and yawned wearily, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

Why does my head feel so heavy? And my eyelids too…

“Maybe I could take a quick nap…” She gradually massaged her temple. “five minutes late could be compromised after all…” Rin murmured, her breath was slowly even. And it took her not so long to drift off into the world of her dreamland.

______________

Shirou stared blankly at the green bento box laying perfectly unharmed inside his bag. He grabbed his handouts and put them inside while chewed his tongue thinking about how mad Tohsaka was going to be when she knew he forgot to bring her the lunchbox. Knowing her, she’s probably had her lunch at the cafeteria.

It’s not entirely his fault if you think about it, they always ate together for the past following weeks until recently the plan had to change because of a certain someone. Though, he still felt somewhat guilty and disappointed that she didn’t eat her favorite food as he purposely did them to cheer her up during their time of temporary distancing, he didn’t want to think much into it and made a mental note to apologize to her after class.

_Yep! Problem solved._ Shirou cooed in his mind, heading for the restroom in fifteen minutes break.

Washing his hands and adjusting his uniform for a bit, he came out to the hallway and saw the trio from 3-A coming this way, looking left and right with the unapologetic comedian vibes around them.

“Emiya!!”

The first to spot him was Makidera, the girl with outstanding pixie, black short hair. She literally jumped right in front of him and grinned devilishly at his chin.

“I knew about your little secret~”

“…what?” He stuttered and took an instinctive step back, not knowing what to say to that.

“Well, we happen to know your usual rendezvous with our dear classmate, Ms. Tohsaka.” The one who replied was Himuro, who wore glasses with light, long hair. “But we think it’s time to tell her to go back to class, she has missed the entire period. So we thought you could give us back the school idol, y’ know, so she can perhaps act like one?”

“Ouch! That’s a bit harsh, Kanechi.”

“Seems like she can’t hear me anyway, that’s fine.”

“I don’t think it was about her hearing it or not Kane-chan…” Saegusa laughed it off dryly before turned to meet Shirou’s confused gaze. “Tohsaka-san didn’t return from the lunch break and she did say she felt a bit sick. So we thought she was with you?”

“No, she wasn’t,” Shirou frowned, he didn’t know she wasn’t feeling well. He thought about her magic crest acting up and secretly cursed to his carelessness under his breath. “You checked the infirmary?”

“She wasn’t there,” Himuro replied curtly. “And if she’s not here with you either, the only place she might be hiding is…”

_The rooftop._

Shirou can hear the next word they’d say to him in a mile away so he didn’t wait for things to be said. The brownie of Homurahara thanked 3-A trio for the information and assured them he will be taking care of the so-called Miss Perfect to go back living up her title soon and started heading off to the opposite direction.

He opened the door to the school’s rooftop and immediately felt a magical energy from his leften side. It was amusing, really, after Rin connected their magic circuits at their first night together so she could lend him her mana. He tend to be capable of detecting her location from close length like this due to the incident.

“Tohsaka— Are you alright?” He called before he even saw her presence, and the moment Shirou took in the sight of his disappeared girlfriend. He immediately rushed toward her. “Tohsaka! Hey, are you okay?!”

The young magus was leaning against the wall in unconscious state. Her face was all red. And she was obviously sweating, her eyes squeezed shut in pain, she’s also clearly having a hard time try to catch her breath.

“E-Emiya…kun?”

As she forced her lids open, Shirou carefully slipped his arms under her body and hold her up close to his chest in a bridal style, hurriedly asking.

“Is it your crest again?” Shirou grimaced, raising an eyebrow at the barely conscious Rin in his arms.

“No—It was your lunch...” Rin managed to reply back, her heavy eyelids forbid her to take a good look of her lover. But she knew it was really him, flesh and real, embracing her closely sharing the heat from her body to his. Rin tried again with more specific words. “It’s _inside_ … your lunchbox.”

“What lunchbox? I didn’t bring you one this time. Uhhh, I kinda forgot about it, it was in my bag all along—”

“Don’t mind about that, help me to the infirmary first. I need to take off these damn clothes, it’s hot like hell in here.”

Shirou stopped in his tracks, and tried to continue his casual tone with his not so well-hidden embarrassed expression.

“Eh?? O-Okay, hold on.”

There was nobody in the infirmary when the two arrived, so was during their way here. Shirou gently laid his girlfriend’s limp body on the bed, and started to worry if they could handle the situation before anyone find out what they’re doing here.

After he checked every corners in the room twice, he was now sure there’s really no one here. Rin then began taking off the sweaty uniform as they didn’t need to delude any students away, even the teacher was no where to be seen at the moment.

Waiting for Rin to finish her business, he’s sitting patiently behind the white curtains. After a short moment of him trying not to stare at her moving shadow and ignoring the sound of her clothes. He heard Rin raspingly explained.

“So, it wasn’t you.” She swallowed the painkiller pill she found herself from the cupboard, unstably drinking down the water from paper cup. “…that suspicious lunchbox.”

“Which one you mean?”

“The one with hot-pink color, fulled with heart shaped onigiris.”

“Huh?” Shirou shook his head, letting his hands aside. “There’s no way in hell I’d do that kind of bento.”

“Hah—It even said ‘Gumbattene (Do your best)’ on a side and ‘Suki! (Love you!)’ on the other.”

“Are you kidding me?! And you thought that was my doing?” He blurted out in a loud voice, slightly offended by his own assumption.

“Of course I did not,” Rin sighed, two fingers clenching at her nose bridge. She slowly changed her position and slid underneath the blanket. “But then again, we have some kind of this weird ban on our relationship in school. So I thought you came up with a made-up prank.”

“I do come up with something, but it’s not a prank. It was just your favorites.” He made a straight line with his lips, suddenly felt conscious over the mention of their recent situation at school.

“That’s good to hear—Cough!”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He heard a short ‘Yes’ from the other side but Shirou wasn’t buying that knowing how stubborn she can be once she gets really sick. He frowned. “Don’t burden yourself… What’s inside those rice balls anyway?”

This time there’s only silence. No reply, no sound of her coughing. Only a sigh and her breathing raggedly.

After several minutes has passed, Rin broke the silence with her unusual powerless voice.

“You go back to class, and you go home right away after school… Okay? Don’t come back here.”

“What? Why?” Shirou shook his head, totally unconvinced. “You’re acting strange, Tohsaka.”

“Well, that’s because it’s the side affect of this—shit, just—” She’s heavily panting now. “Just go, it’s just a simple cold, it will go away once I take a rest.”

“Oh, no, you don’t pull this card on me. It won’t work, not this time.” Auburn eyebrows shifted in a knot, standing, his hand grabbed at the hem of white curtains. “You’re still wearing your undergarments, right? Let me check your temperature.”

“Huh? Don’t, you idiot—“

He pulled the curtain away before she could finish her sentence.

And the sight before him was… let’s say it was incredibly unexpected…

and a little _too_ overwhelming.

Rin was laying down under cover, and everything looked fine for a moment until she started making that weird sound under that _goddamn_ blanket. Her legs squeezed together tightly as his eyes attentively followed their movements beneath the cloth. She pulled the blanket closer as she tried to hide the bareness of her upper cleavage, but it turned out backfired as the white thin fabric highlighted every curves on her aspects in a much, seductive way. Rin clenched down her jaws tightly. Those aquamarine orbs that slowly shifted toward him had lost its focus, all blurry and hypnotic.

Oh boy, and her face. Shirou can tell right away that wasn’t just a _fever_ as she claimed.

“…what,” He swallowed thickly. “What’s going on in here?”

“…” Rin let out one of her long holding breaths and turned her back to him, feeling a mix between embarrassed and hopeless. “It’s some kind of lovedrug… not as strong as the witches’ salves. But whoever made it has to be somebody that’s expert at potion-making, I doubt the person who made me this bento was the same as the potion-maker though. There are several third-rates who sell these kinds of drugs to ordinary people in high prize, and sometimes it works… very well.”

He gulped mutely, feeling the hotness of saliva at the back of his dry throat. Rin’s face and body were still overheated and her panting wasn’t getting any better. Her ribbon was displaced and her raven hair was everywhere, on the pillow, on her face. And on her chest. It was heaving up and down in an uneven rhythm and that caught Shirou attention, bringing his mind back to the day he first got to touch them.

Someone intentionally made that lunchbox so that they could drug his girlfriend and yet, the first thing that immediately came up in his mind was not anger, but **arousal.**

_I’m so pathetic,_ He thought, looking down on his lower part that started to become a little more noticeable by its hardened growing. _Fucking pathetic._

Such a hopeless, perverted boyfriend who gets horny when his girl is in need of urgent help to undo whatever she got herself into this sexual state.

“So, um, you’re saying that you’re currently under that spell?” Snapping out of his own thoughts, Shirou managed to carry on without Rin noticing, trying to maintain his serious face.

“It’s not a spell. It’s just an affect of the herbs they used to make them.” Rin frowned, but she couldn’t see him with Shirou standing behind so she glanced back a little. “The more a target willing to consume the potion, the more effective it becomes.”

Shirou froze in place, his hands were sweaty all of a sudden. And his body felt hot just looking at her honey dripping paralyzed glare that met his gaze with such intensity before she forced her eyes away. Rin waited for several seconds to cool herself down, shutting her eyes, then opened them again. She spoke, _very_ gently.

“Go, I will be fine. I’m a magus, remember?” She gave him a faint smile, a gentleness plastered over her expression, hoping for him to understand the truth of their situation. “And what do people say if they find me and you alone in the infirmary skipping class? You don’t want our peaceful evening to end, do you?”

“I don’t, but,” Shirou sighed, finally gave in to her suggestion after hearing her mention about that one worst case scenario. “You’re sure you can go home alone? Should I call someone—like… Sakura?”

It was another long pause before she spoke again. And this time she sounded even more feebly.

“As long as I don’t bump into that lunchbox’s owner, I’m fine.” She answered with a clipped voice, eyes staring at him but not directly at his face.

“Why?” He inclined his head with a worried look. Not entirely sure he should leave her here alone again. “What happen if you meet them?”

Rin stopped at his question, and moved her gaze lower from the sight of his chest to the floor with a slight shameful expression.

“I might act a bit strange,” The young woman reached out to grab his arm, squeezed it as to assure him. Although her voice was a bit doubtful. “It’s a love potion after all, the result might not be good. But I’ll manage, I won’t come out until all of the third years go home.”

“They could be first-year, or even second.” He argued, his hand grabbed on hers.

“Hell, it could be Shinji for all I care and I don’t even feel the need to find out. I won’t…” She shook her head strongly, grabbing her temples looking dizzy. “I—fuck, what’s with this drug? Why does my body feel so…” She was losing her strength, and her body slowly hunched to a side of the bed.

Shirou quickly moved as he strode towards her, arms spreading to catch her slim shoulders and was startled by the sudden change of situation.

Kaleidoscope eyes were the first thing to steal away the ability of his thinking. His mind went blank the moment their faces were unexpectedly close to one another that her hot breaths tickling him as she exhaled, following with her perfectly fine shaped cheekbones that allured him into touching them, his eyes wandered lower to the cherry pink lips that parted slightly with the sound of her gasp. And suddenly, he had the urge to _dare_ taste it as he swallowed hard and tried maintaining his dignity. His vision turned completely white in a second.

The long haired jerked back first, both their face turning red and Rin bit her lips a straight line.

“You should leave,” Even though saying that, her creamy hand still gripped on his uniform tightly, and the other resting on the broad chest over his heart. Her nails digging into the dark fabric as she’s breathing raggedly, her face showed that she’s in pain, or at this point pleasure? Rin herself cannot tell anymore, perhaps, both.

“I don’t want to…” Shirou spoke hoarsely, confronting her stubbornly as the back of his hand graced slightly on her face. “I don’t want anyone to see you in this state,” _except me_ He thought. Eyeing her beautiful frame with a rare intensity.

“But Shirou…”

“Tohsaka, I can’t just leave you here.” He insisted, his voice persistent.

Her grip tightened, and his heart beneath her hand beating faster as their eyes finally met. His hand grabbed a hold of her chin, bringing her closer. Her eyes widened at the sudden of his boldness.

“You can be honest with me, Tohsaka.” He said, can’t help but tried alluring her in with his softening tone. Finally stating this hidden piece of mind with an embarrassed tone, he put his best effort not to shy away while saying it. “And I want you to be like that **only** to me, not towards this person that drugged you, y-you got it?”

In only a split second, his back had hit the soft, bouncing, white mattress of the school’s infirmary as his head touched the smooth fabric of the small pillow in infirmary room, nose filled with unique perfume that he’s getting used to these days around. And suddenly, his world has only _her_.

Her beautiful face was hovering over his, so close he felt like he’s literally drinking her in. Her toned, long legs straddling him with her hands laid on either side of his face. Long raven hair loose from their usual hairstyle and hung around them, like a velvet curtain cut between dream and reality, separating them from the rest of the world.

She stared at him with so much passion he didn’t even dare to speak. Aqua eyes searching wordlessly in his golden ones, and then, she lowered her face down slowly, whispering close to his lips.

“How much honest can I be with you?” She cooed softly, despite not feeling like her normal self and afraid of moving any bit further, she can’t help to breathe warmly against his cheek and giggled into his ear, her fingertips gracing deliciously at the well-formed jawline of his like little butterflies. “How about this much?”

Her chest was pushing down onto his body, her soft lips moving against his earlobe, biting it seductively as she straddled him and sinking herself into his crotch. Her underwear was done damp and sloppy from her secret activity previously. Rin reached her hand down to push aside an only barrier that prevented them to enjoy the feeling of one another, and he could feel the hot wetness there right away as her lower lips was now directly touching his clothed part, grinding against him.

Shirou’s face started blushing furiously as he finally knew what she was up to. Rin grinned, purred seductively into his ear.

“Can you feel it, Shirou? Can you _feel_ _me_?”

“Pretty much so…” He almost moaned at the delicious sensation he’s been receiving, but he feel like he shouldn’t give in… _yet_ , at least not when she’s this close and basically straddling him in that state. He gulped. “I mean, your body is practically pressed on mine. So yeah…” He tried not to notice his buddy down there that was getting hard again, and he failed.

Rin smiled softly, roaming a lustrous gaze all over his body.

“Are you in for more?”

Shirou gulped down another heavy lump, and he found himself eventually nodded. Rin then rolled her hips towards him once more as he groaned breathlessly. Watching her in daze, Shirou responded by bringing his center flushed against her hot cunt with more appropriate angle as his hands were a death grip on her thighs. Her expression turn a shade darker, eyes hazed and blurred with pleasure.

“God, you’re so wet. Tohsaka…” He replied with the same amount of enchantment. One of his hands caressed smoothly the small of her back. His eyelids flew open as his girlfriend was rocking him from above. “What were you doing when I wasn’t watching?”

“How about you find it out yourself?” She was so sexy when she bit those _lips_. Gosh, he wished he could bite them too.

“…you can’t stop me if you challenged me like that.” His tone was rough now.

“Clearly I’m not taking that back.” She smirked wickedly.

Unable to tell whose face was the first to move, with his fingers on her hips, and the slender arms beside his body bent down to rest on his chest, their lips clashed onto each other in a hurry fashion.

There was no hesitation in the kiss, only bewilderment, considering this was one of the first kisses they shared together as the two weren’t the type to share public displays of affection, it was both welcoming and overwhelmed feeling for them to connect together as if this was natural or that they do this every morning regularly. His hands wrapped around her hips tightly, pressing her lower body close to his part. Rin answered with the grinding of her cunt over his arousal as he tried to push her up to unbuckle his belt and pants. She smiled against his kisses, being aware of the urgent need to unleash his erection free, she denied to cooperate as she continued to straddle him.

Shirou groaned into her mouth, his hands shot up flipping her fast as he’s now the one hovering above her. Rin’s thighs was spreading open by the dominant willpower of her boyfriend to take control of everything, including the ability to control the valve of her feelings. His hand was slithering its way to her center as his fingertips touched her wetness. Rin sighed into his mouth as he began to rub his index finger against her sex in circular motion for revenge. Then…

The bell for their last period has rung.

The young magus whose control under the spell of her own lover slowly pulled away, and pushed down his hand as she shuddered uncontrollably. Rin cursed with a sober expression.

“Shit….” Rin’s heaving for air, eyes blinking rapidly as Shirou stared down at her with his dazed eyes in the same state. “Shit… Shirou, I hate to say this—but we should stop after all, we’re at school. And… doing this after being drugged is certainly not my cup of tea. This feels…” Her face studied his as she tried to find the word. “ _wrong_.” She lamented.

“This is almost like our first time,” Shirou murmured, his expression softened. “I also didn’t want it to happen as the last resolution at that time, too.” His latter remark came out almost like an afterthought.

“And anyone could walk on us since the class has ended.” She added in an airy voice, her brain determined to end their little heavenly time here despite her predatory stare at the bulge beneath his pants and the fact that a throbbing pain with warm wetness between her legs was still there.

“I locked the door when you said you wanted to get changed…” Shirou flicked his eyes towards the door.

“I also don’t want our second time to happen just because someone was planning to get into my pants and failed miserably.” Rin forced herself back to rationality.

“I don’t want that either,” Shirou agreed. Though, his hands grabbed at her slender shoulders tightly as he continued. “But I want this to happen between us more so to said person and you.”

“It won’t happen.” Rin whispered, she was fully aware of the possibility but don’t want to think much into it. Rin tried to give him a comforting smile, her cheeks were bright red by the effect of lovedrug. “I’ll keep staying here till the drug wears out.”

“How do you know?” Shirou pulled her in a hug, fully turned on his protective boyfriend mode. And Rin let out a startled sound as she could feel his warmth directly because of her almost naked state.

He sighed in her smooth raven hair. Fingers brushing on her silky locks.

“Right now it seems like you could jump onto anyone you see even that person was the one you most hate.”

“There isn’t anyone I could hate more than that fake priest and he’s already dead.” Rin rolled her eyes.

“Don’t mention the Dead during a time like this.”

“Sorry,” She mumbled apologetically, but to her trueness, Rin wanted to go all the way too. Not only because she was drugged, but also because she wanted to do it with him for so long now but didn’t really have time to think much into it. And for god’s sake, she just couldn’t drop this tsundere act whenever he’s around, that’s one more to add in their not so progressed intimacy for the past three months.

Truth be told, in any normal circumstances, Rin thought she had very little libido compared to girls her age. Apparently, being a good role model student in a daytime to the entire school and a strict magic teacher in a nighttime to her Shirou had made an invisible barrier between her and her lover as they both tried to maintain the professional atmosphere during their time at school and their lessons. One could say that Rin was partly bothered by the lack of their physical intimacy and her sexual frustration. At this point, she was half-way giving up the idea of protecting her image and keeping her pride as a magus. As she was a girl before becoming a high regarded student and Tohsaka’s heiress, she’s getting hotter and hotter every time she felt that her boyfriend needed her, too. And he wasn’t even the one who got lovedrugged.

Rin grimaced, annoyed at her inner conflicted turmoil.

“Shirou… Are you sure? I don’t think it could cure the after affects of the drug, but letting off some stream will definitely cool down its essence.” She asked hesitantly. “If you’re okay with me in this state, then I guess it’s not so different when we performed a magic connection like that time…”

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” He assured her with his understanding attitude, his thumb massaging the back of her hand comfortingly.

“I mean— it’s not like I don’t want to… but,” She gave up in the middle of the sentence, stopped trying to dress up her words. Rin finally admitted. “I wasn’t mentally prepared, that’s all.”

He blinked, looking at her timid reaction after confessed about her own needs. Rin inclined her head as her arms trying to hide the exposed parts of her body as the sudden feel of being vulnerable in front of her lover, expression all but hidden under raven bangs.

“So… you want this with me, yeah?” Shirou was so grateful he could fly to the moon, but he still wasn’t sure, as he didn’t want to force her into doing anything she was not fully consent of. So he asked for the confirmation, squeezing her hand in his with comforts. His voice gave out a strong affirmation. “If you won’t say it then we’re not doing anything. I will wait here right beside you, until you find a better resolution.”

“…geez, don’t make me say it.” She blushed, turning her face away before his other hand turned it back as they shared a meaningful stare. Shirou fought the urge to smile upon seeing her cute little face, he loved to see her cute pouts and this was a rare chance after all. He shot a questioning eyebrow at her, golden orbs amused, not backing down easily in order to tease her more. “Of course, I want to do it with you…”

“Sorry? I couldn’t quite hear you.” He couldn’t help letting out a grin, this is for his little payback time back to when she basically forced him into saying it for their first night together.

“I—I want,” She bent down as she swallowed her pride before spoke again. “I want to have sex with you,” Rin finally looked him straight in the eye as Shirou found a happy smile creeping up his way.

“Now you hear it.” His girlfriend was _undoubtedly_ the cutest when she’s being honest like this, he thought so as he continued staring at her quietly. “So stop teasing me already, you idiot!” She barked, unable to stare at him any longer.

“Well, I guess I got this bad habit from a naughty little girlfriend of mine.” Shirou chuckled, finally gave up an act then held back a bit to study her face with his gaze fulled of affection. “Then— Shall we?”

Rin hesitantly nodded and shut her eyes as Shirou’s leaning in to close the gap between them. His lips gently moldered into hers.

Shirou has been watching a lot of Western coming of aged films recently and he kind of wanted to try out those hot french kisses with Rin but he didn’t know how to approach this hard-to-please woman, and now that his chance has come, he started to develop their kiss into an imitation of that scene in the film he has seen. His tongue started wrapping around her bottom lip like testing the water. And when she replied with open-mouth kiss beneath his chin. He decided to take that as a positive response as he went further, exploring her deeper with teeth and tongue in every kiss. Their tongues met leisurely and roaming around one another aimlessly in the heat of the moment.

They broke apart out of the need of air, a saliva hung between their parted lips as they’re panting hard together.

“…woah,” Rin paused, eyes a bit dazed as she gasped for air, and then smiled mischievously. “You really did research on the kissing part, didn’t you? After I told you that you got only 6.5 point for your first attempt.”

“And what about just now?” He smirked, too overly proud if compared to his usual self.

“I would say it was pretty impressive, but you haven’t perfected the full score yet.” She murmured, a little shy when he raised an eyebrow at her, pouting cutely. “Well, I ain’t sure if it was only one time…”

Didn’t wait for her to finish the sentence, Shirou grabbed on her neck, gently bringing her close to him again. His tongue confidently pried into her mouth, searching and stealing the sweet of her honey as she tried to fight him with her own tongue. The two were enjoying the new sensation they’ve discovered and this time, Shirou was the one who backed down, gave up upon the state of running out of air.

Finally looking each other in the eye once again, Rin let out a naughty little laugh through her nose, fingers squished his cheek in adored manner.

“And now you failed the task, better try again next time.” She said in amusement.

He pretended to be angry and huffed back at her. “That wasn’t fair, you’re definitely better at controlling the air element than me.”

Rin chuckled, shaking her head at his childish remark. She sat up, inhaling loudly like she determined to do something, Shirou was about to move and ask her what’s wrong when a piece of white garment was dropping on his stomach.

Rin gave him a full sight of her breasts as she brought back her hands after reaching behind to unclasp her bra.

He took a whole minute of time to admire this breathtaking scenario before him, even before they started dating. Rin was known as one who’s not very comfortable showing her true feelings or sexual desire towards her loved ones, let alone allowing herself to be studied this up close with her body completely bare to the other. As her boyfriend, Shirou only saw her in this state one time his entire life up until now. And that one time was when they had sex to form a contract so they could beat Gilgamesh in the last match of Holy Grail War, though, they agreed to do it with nothing in the way so Shirou considered it as he made love to her because he simply wanted to. He wasn’t fully sure if she’d think the same even she said she was willing to do it regardless of the plan just like him.

This time around, the condition was different. But he could see that Rin was facing the same problem as him back then. He wore a weak smile, gently gave her a peck on her lips and whispered into the brim of her ear.

“It’s fine, you can decide what we’d do about this however you want.” He kissed her neck, surpassing the point of no return, he was no longer feeling embarrassed squeezing the word out. “I’ll be with you regardless, Tohsaka.”

“Is that so?” He heard her gently cooed, then. It looked like she had already made up her mind. “Well, we’re doing it my way since you agreed to that.”

“…which way?” Shirou halted, suddenly felt trapped by the malicious tone of his girlfriend.

“This way…” She pushed him back down as she’s still the one on top. Shirou let her, lying back on the soft mattress with his hands on her hips. “Now, close your eyes, **AND** keep your hands to yourself.” The light from the room made a contrast shade on her pale skin, Shirou only had not much time appreciating the soft swell of her body and toned muscle on her abdomen as she ordered him so and the woman lowered herself down in a slow movement.

Rin’s hot mouth was back to his lips as she worked on his shirt’s buttons. She stripped down the first piece of his garments while he belatedly responded to her kiss. Fueled by Shirou’s eager reaction, Rin roughly caressed the bare skin she found underneath and broke away their kisses as Shirou unwillingly let her go. He frowned as he couldn’t see what she was trying to do until he heard the soft sound of his zipper being pulled down. His length now fully sprung out of the place as it’s always kept and cramped in that small room beneath his pants.

Rin drank in the sight, feeling the thrills of this power she held that has never felt before.

With him in this defenseless state, half of her anxiety had vanished into thin air for the problems that she no longer had to concern. As Shirou was closing his eyes and hands by his sides, Rin didn’t have to fear she might have a hideous expression on or slip out some mistakes in weird positions like an inexperienced one on bed (as she is).

Regaining her composure, she began approaching him for another sexual experiment.

The young magus took in the sight, finally gave his dick her full attention. It was bigger than what she was imagined, at least compared with what the girls were talking about during their lunchtime. And she wasn’t really focusing on its appearance since their first time that Shirou was going wild on her after she ordered him to just _put it in_ and completely lost himself in the pleasure of raw sex.

Rin smiled viciously as she grabbed a hold on his cock, pumping it up and down by the smooth skin of her fingers and her cat-like tongue licking dangerous close to one of his nipples. Shirou gasped, his mouth hanged open in pleasure as he tried calling her name.

“T…Tohsaka!” His hands touched at the soft of skin on her ribs beneath her breasts, unable to think straight. “Let me, let me touch you too.”

“Uh-uh,” Rin bit down on shoulder, forcing his arms down his sides as she went back to fist his cock and her other hand drawing in a ticklish sensation around his torso. “You can’t touch me… not yet anyway, and you’re agreed on following my words, remember?”

He sighed in displeased before he abruptly winced at the overwhelmed heat on his erected dick. She used her fingernails to play with the head as she could feel it twitch as if it’s enjoying the torture her handjob be giving out.

“Argh… I’m—I’m going to cum if you keep touching me with so much force..!”

“Yes—come, Shirou.” Rin passionately pampered him with kisses, on his lips, then on his eyelids. “Come for me when you’re blinded like this.”

Her hand gave him a few more hard strokes as he finally ejaculated. Her hand was preventing the semen from spreading out elsewhere as she brought her hand to his face, separated her fingers to show him its stickiness.

“Can you hear it? The sound of your own cum…” She spread out her five fingers. “Wow… it is really thick, Shirou.”

“Tohsaka…” Even only the sound of it could make his cock twitch with more needs.

“Hm…” Rin stared at her hand, and took an experimental lick on her index finger. “It’s bitter—but better than imagined.”

“Can I—Can I open my eyes?” He asked desperately, his breath ragged and voiced wanting.

“Let me think…” Rin happily hummed. “Hmmmmn—Not until your thing’s ready for another round.”

“Tohsaka…” He whimpered. “I want to see you so bad, you can’t keep torturing me like this.”

“You can still hear me… that’s enough for now. Besides, it’s no fun if we will just get into it like the last time, don’t you think?”

“You love this, don’t you?” Shirou sighed, and he heard a sound like she moved down to his lower part once again. He can feel her breath hovering it, then, she left. “Where are you?”

“Shh… I will try out something, just you wait.”

A long silence.

And then,

Her soft lips appeared at the brim of his neck and her sharp teeth bit down so hard he let out a startled noise. He felt her suck at his collarbone, definitely leaving a dark hickey on there. He jumped again at the unexpected attack, and she began to trail down her kiss to the most unexpected place, his crotch and then next, and next…

Shirou could tell by the sound of her moans and the trembling of her body that vibrated through his skin as Rin enjoyed having the authority over his body. She playfully kissed him anywhere her lips could find. Her breasts graced over his nipples as she tortured him by the slow motion of her tongue. She gave several butterfly kisses on his abs making his hands curled into fists with a twisted knot inside the stomach, he shivered.

“Now, you look a lot more like my kind of man.” Rin sounded so pleased at her work. “Like this, anyone can definitely tell who owns you.”

“Ah, you’re worried about that?” He tried stealing a glance.

“Shut it! You aren’t ready yet so you can’t do anything, save your energy for later.” Rin climbed back on the bed. After that she did an experimental lick from the base of his cock to the tip, and she could see he got semi-hard again.

Rin grinned, she began to lick and suck at his balls but not purposely not his length as Shirou moan at her little sweet torture and his cock was getting bigger and bigger by her torment.

Feeling like a child who just saw a dolphin jumped above water for the first time, Rin can sense her own excitement dripping shamelessly to the skin between her inner thighs. She stared at her breasts, she thought it was a decent size compared to the smaller ones like Saber’s and the bigger like her sister’s. But she didn’t care for its size in this matter as she’s one hundred percent sure she could do this with the amount of her B almost C-cup, the problem was more with techniques.

Rin decided to try things that she saw from a porn stack of nude magazines Shirou hid in his bedroom. The young magus used her hands to push her flesh together, let out a hot saliva dripping from her mouth onto the tip of his cock. She embraced the slicked, hot length of her boyfriend, then, started pumping it in and out between her tits.

Shirou immediately sat up after figured what she was trying to do, even he closed his eyes like he’s been told he couldn’t keep the promise to just stay still as his hands shot up to hold on her head.

“Gosh, Tohsaka, you feel so good..!” Shirou growled, and he completely forgot that they were in school’s infirmary as he demanded with his animalistic voice in a need to just let it all out again. “Open your mouth.”

She obliged, making a ring with her lips as she fully accepted him into her mouth. Head bobbing on his length and tongue twirling around the tip while her boobs still sticking together. Shirou restrained his force as he tried moving her face gently in the perfect sync with the rhythm of his hips. He could tell that in a mere minute or so if they kept this up, he’d most likely explode into her mouth, but he didn’t want that so he brought her up in his arms.

Seizing his opportunity during her time of rest as he settled her wobbly body onto his laps, he found her lower lips with his fingers. Rubbing it in a circle as he felt them slicked by her arousal. He pushed two fingers in, making Rin let out weird noises, her fingers dig into his shoulders and she screamed when he found the sensitive spot inside. Her inner core throbbing with need.

When he knew she was ready, as he was. Shirou blindly lined up the head of his cock before the opening, trying to hold back the building pleasure from her previous blowjob, or was it titsjob? God, she even gave him the handjob before all of that Shirou couldn’t do anything but feel proud of himself to still be able to keep going on without a rest. It’s like his fantasy came to reality in one strike and he wouldn’t surprise if he suddenly awakes, and finds out it was all just a dream like it always has been.

“Tohsaka… I… I want to do it inside,” Shirou stopped his train of thoughts as he leaned in and licked at her ear. Rin whined in the crook of his neck and he felt her shuddered with needs. “Can I open my eyes? I want to see you while doing it…” He pleaded, and felt Rin rubbing her own need onto his erection as the pre-cum already came out.

“…yeah,” Rin nodded, she’s also at her limit. “Come, Shirou. I also can’t wait any longer.”

The head of his cock was slowly pushed inside and Rin felt the needy heat flying through her from the core to all over her body. She gasped, eyes stared at the ceiling though unfocused, as her lover whispered close to the crook of her neck.

“Here I go.” Shirou opened his eyes, as he thrusted his cock inside her hot vagina in one smooth move.

The man was in awe when he’s finally allowed to have back his ability to see. There’s a few moments that he had his advantage of being her former-ally and now her boyfriend to admire her in action from up-close, but never _this_ close. Flesh to flesh, skin to skin, her everything has become his everything. And he couldn’t help feeling like a runner who has reached the finish line not even knowing when he has started. He had won the first prize, couldn’t remember how but he already did.

Shirou knew his lover has been doing push-ups before she went to bed, and anyone in this school could tell she worked out regularly by only looking at her during their PE class, over her physical fitness at sports. But honestly, Shirou never realized how Rin has so much perfectly toned shape and muscle before, even compared to him as a man, her soft breasts were bouncing by the force of his thrusts, her long toned arms embraced his body loosely as she went frenzied, losing herself to her lust, her stomach was a smooth, milky skinned, flawless surface and had a toned, fine lines of abs on it which he could see clearly when her muscle clenched down against his lap.

Not to mention the long slender legs that she held so much pride in, which now crossing together behind of his lower back. His hands felt her thighs’ strength by its reflex as he grabbed on them. Her eyes shut close as she concentrated on moving her hips to meet his. Bead of sweats rolled down from the crown of her head, to the perfection that was her face.

She got all the beauty in this world, he swore. It’s like a god was sculpturing her face by themselves. Her alluring was shining, brightly with both her mind and body, and he could die right now without any regret, getting to see this sweet-dream like scenario in the ray of sunset. To think that he had so much luck, having her interest to himself and got the opportunity to be here with her, was an understatement.

“Ah… Wha—What’s the matter, Shirou?” He shook his head, unable to say anything as his lower part continued moving and his face’s captivated to the fascinating sight before him. He didn’t answer. “Hng! You’re gone quite for a whole minute. You… ah, You’re so weird,”

“And you’re so… tight.” Snapping out of his damn mind, Shirou growled lowly.

Rin panted, looking at the white curtain that slightly separated to the entrance door, she huddled up him. “D—Doing it at school, how scandalous…”

“It’s fine,” He kissed her neck, biting and Rin groaned in return as he felt she tightened around him with each slow thrust. “No one usually comes here when school is over, and the door is locked.”

“You sound like you’re having fun.” She pouted, then spoke up in mild humor. “I didn’t know… ah—you would h… have it in you, to do something thing like… this!” Rin bit her lips, clasping the back of her hand on her mouth to prevent her perverted noises from being heard.

“You’ve never asked,” He drank in the sight of Rin’s perfectly toned body once more as he answered with hooded expression. “But yes, I’m fully capable of being provoked by my girlfriend’s naked state. Thank you very much.”

“What does that even… ah! Mean…” Rin cried out, the last word sounded like an insult more than question.

“Tohsaka—Are you sure you want to let your voice out like that?” He whispered teasingly, his predatory gaze darkened upon seeing the number one desired model student at her most rawest, her body fair and bare, voice moaning sexily only for him to hear with her long hair swaying in an absolute grace.

“Somebody can hear you from outside, and if they know the School Idol that they admired all along, skipped classes to be here, fucking with her not-yet-public boyfriend, what would they even think of you? Miss perfect.”

“You sure are unexpectedly good at Dirty Talks, Emiya-kun,” She moaned in a much lower pitch and volume. “If I didn’t know better, I would probably think you were the one who got drugged.”

“You sure got turned on by it,” He smirked, feeling her flesh squeezing him tightly inside at the mention of her arousal. He picked up a new pace as he drove into her harder. “So don’t complain.”

“That’s—” She sighed in a quick, short breath noise as she started riding him. “I can argue,”

“You don’t like it?” He tilted his face a little so he could study hers.

She made a long pause as her beautiful face told him she was considering her true feelings seriously. Then, she just shrugged and went back at it.

“It… surprises me, to see you’re this different from usual. But, I guess when we’re talking about things on bed, you’re definitely switched into another version of yourself.”

“Uh—really?” Shirou gasped, he felt she quickened the pace as he tried to comply. The sound of their slapping flesh was provocative and her moans a music to his ears, urging him to lose it and just cum inside her like this. But Shirou denied to let their second attempt end with him finishing after a few times inside. He held it in.

“Just like that time, you were… like a beast, unleashed that rawness and animal instinct of yours.” Rin swallowed down her voice when he made another powerful thrust. “You made me sore til the next morning…”

“S…Sorry, I’ll make it up to you this time.” He blushed at the mention of his previous failure.

“You already did,” Rin smiled weakly, then grind her hips to the left and right as he got even bigger inside her, throbbing. “Hahhh..h, Shirouu… You—You’re gonna cum?”

“Y—Yeah..!” He slammed his hips unto hers faster.

“Then, come!” Rin spread her arms.

_Click…_

The couple suddenly froze in place.

______________  
  
  


  
The unmistakable sound of somebody opened the door causing them both halted an inappropriate activity they’ve been doing in a whip, there was a set of several footsteps heading inside and Shirou was quick enough to pull the curtains close again as Rin held him tightly in fear of being found out.

“Ehhh? No one’s here? Guess we have to take care of ourselves, Yukichi~”

_That damned trio?!_ The pair mentally cursed in unison.

“But that’s weird, since the door is locked. I thought the teacher was taking a nap during breaks and accidentally fell asleep but when we went to ask at the first floor. Tiger said it was opened and that the teacher was sick so she didn’t come to school today.” Makidera made a loud voice and they heard she sat on the wheeling chair, sliding around.

“Why is it locked from the inside..?” Himuro mumbled as she went in full detective mode.

“It means there must be someone in here, right?” Saegusa suggested in her innocent attitude.

Rin cursed under her breath, squirming by the pounding heat as Shirou’s still inside her. He moved to change their position so they could hide under the blanket (at this point it wouldn’t help much, but it’s better than nothing.) but because their body were slippery by the sweat and liquids from their sex, when he made Rin lied down underneath, he was forced to go in even deeper until his head hit the end of her womb.

Rin moaned, as Shirou kissed her mouth to protect the noise from leaking out. Finally giving in to the arching nerves, his cock was moving in and out her body again. She could feel Shirou deliberately thrusting in a short, uneven pace. While he tried to continue their love-making, the sound of those three chatting over the mysterious of the locked door still went on.

She sighed mutely between their kisses and prayed to the God Kirei failed to have her believed in that they’d lost interest in finding out what really happened (or happening) and leave immediately after they had done with their business.

“Say— Did you see Tohsaka’s face when she saw the bento that we prepared beforehand instead of Emiya’s one?! I mean, we really got her at that time, right? I wish I could take a pic when she had that disgusted face on after she saw what’s inside!”

_Huh???!! So it was **you**?!_

“I don’t know why that will help us prove the relationship between Emiya-san and Tohsaka-san as a couple…”

“Of course, that will definitely finish the job. Since Tohsaka would think it was someone’s doing and question about it to Emiya. And if the two of them really are together, that will definitely cause a scene between secret lovers!”

“What…?” This time even Shirou let out a confused noise hearing a weird logic from the short haired girl.

“And my final weapon is that… I might put something in it just to get it back at her about last Monday, she ignored me in front of running club’s members outside the town, you know? She was so mean! That Icy stare could haunt me to my nightmares.”

“What thing..? You didn’t put something weird in Yuki’s homemade onigiris, did you?”

“That thing is—”

Rin groaned as she couldn’t bear to listen any further, she tried to push Shirou away and started to point her fingertip, casting small ball of Gandr at the end, straight to where Makidera stood out of anger.

Making a swift movement to stop her from harming ordinary people with Scandinavia curse, Shirou ended up discharging the spell, and caged her in an awkward position as they remained connected down there. Rin was pushed down onto the mattress, her back arched like a bow, one of his arms hold hers in place with his rough hand on her lips. Shirou growled as her flesh clenching to his to the point that he thought he already came inside her. The sound of their little fight caught the trio attention as they stopped talking.

“What’s with that noise?”

“Somebody’s here?” Saegusa asked politely, turning her face towards her friends. “I think we should leave, maybe there’s some student that wanted to come take a rest so they locked the door. You can’t disturb their peaceful time here in the infirmary.”

“But that sounds a bit like…” _Don’t, Don’t you dare..!_ “Tohsaka? Yeah, I think Tohsaka might come to nap in here. Why don’t we find out if it’s really her?”

_Fucking Makidera…_

Her anxiety took over her sexual desire entirely and Rin’s lower lips cramping on her boyfriend’s length in a pounding rhythm similar to their heartbeats. A scandalous tale that will live forever like an endless nightmare played out in her mind as Rin saw the shadows approaching.

“Let go of my hand,” She spoke in lowest voice. “Hurry.”

“What are you going to do?” Shirou questioned mutely, mouthing the words out of anxiety. Then winced. “Hey, stop squeezing me, I might actually cum inside you, you know?”

“Then pull it out!”

“You have to relax first, it’s… it’s stuck—fuck, they’re coming, Tohsaka.”

“Almost…” Her hands were moving and her lips whispered words Shirou couldn’t quite catch. “done!”

_Fuck_ , he couldn’t care less about them being found out anyway that it came to this point so he let go. As she was spasming, her cunt clenched so hard he swore he saw a white color washing over his head. Shirou ejaculated for the second time. His cock was filling Rin up to the brim with white liquid splashing inside, and the rest was all over the place when he finally pulled it out.

The trio stared at them as Himuro was the one opened the curtains, their expressions were surprisingly calm. And Rin let out a loud sigh as she collapsed onto the mattress without a care in the world, her legs gave out as she felt the energy leaving her completely but was being fulfilled by a hot, sticky semen Shirou shot out out of his nervousness. Some of his mana surged into her.

“There’s no one here, this is weird.” Himuro cooed, making a mysterious glare at the empty bed she saw before her. “So we still couldn’t figure why the door was locked.” She turned to face the other two.

_Huh?_

Shirou looked up at the girls in confusion, they’re literally standing in front of him and Rin. But they acted like he wasn’t here…

He stared down at his girlfriend who was heaving heavily with her back turned upside.

“I’ve made a kekkai (Bounded field) within these curtains,” Rin said, her voice muffled. “They can’t see us, or hear anything inside but let’s say the illusion only buys our time for just a moment. They’ll find out eventually if they come any closer and touch you or me.”

“Seriously…” Shirou slumped back to the mattress. “I thought we got caught for sure, I nearly had a heart attack.”

“Consider yourself lucky that you have a genius magic user as your girlfriend,” She glanced back at him over her shoulder, lying down on her stomach.

They shared a matching weary look on their face before his gaze slowly shifted to elsewhere. Rin raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“…sorry, I came inside you.”

“That’s fine, I also came and Today’s a safe day. Though, I’m on pills anyway.” Rin propped up on her arms. “But you won’t have an extra help like this everyday, Shirou. You should try to control yourself.”

“Yeah, sorry, my bad.” The last word came out rough, and a little something Rin couldn’t put her finger on. His Adam apple moved, briefly caught her attention. She hurriedly looked away, saying.

“Okay, we should plan an escape. Or maybe we can hide underneath until they…” Her voice instantly stopped. Eyes glowing, her vain slightly popped out of her head. “Why are you groping my ass, Emiya-kun?” She asked in a poisonous tone, glaring at her idiotic boyfriend. He swallowed, golden orbs shaking as himself having a hard-on.

“You aren’t satisfied yet, are you? And if they can’t hear us…” His voice trailed off as his gaze hooked at the sight of white sticky liquid that spreading over Rin’s back, thighs, and dripping down her pussy. “We can try doing it again?”

“Are you insane?!” Rin quickly took a peek outside, the trio weren’t finished talking about the mystery of locking door. “They’re still out there, y’ know!? Have you gone mad—hng!” She jumped at the hot sensation of his dick lining itself in front of her entrance that covered with his cum, rubbing, making lewd noises.

“Get a grip, Shirou! We can do it at home later…” He rubbed against her clit, then pushing a bit lower till he was half-way in. Rin started to lose her control of rational thoughts. “…or not, ah!”

“Sorry, you’re so wet it slipped in very easily.” Shirou said hoarsely. “Want me to pull it out?” He began retreating.

“No… no, don’t pull it out,” She whispered in displeased. Feeling a needy pain inside her core once again as he already pulled out half-way. “Shit, you got ten minutes okay? Otherwise we really get found out!”

“Having very low regard on your boyfriend’s strength, huh?” He chuckled. His expression came out dark and confident. “I’ll try not to break your expectation.”

_What’s wrong with this man?! Why he suddenly gained so much confidence and…_

An unexpected attack distracted her train of thoughts, Rin swallowed down a moan. Even though she had a Kekkai set on, she still felt ashamed having sex in front of her classmates.

“Tohsaka, look at me.” Shirou turned her around, making her focus on him instead of her friends as she lied on her back, hair spreading elegantly on the bed. Her mouth parted slightly as she was getting fucked mercilessly onto the mattress. “Fuck, your inside feels so good.”

Despite not having any response, he continued to whisper all the inside thoughts. Staring down on her undoing position, he groaned as his clever mouth flashed out a remark.

“You’re so pretty, having my cock pushed in and out yourself.”

Her eyes widened at his dirty comment, and she turned away, her cheeks rosy-tinted.

“Hey,” Shirou paused to nudge at her. “Talk to me, will you?”

Rin moved to face him. “You’re so strange,”

“Why?” Shirou sucked on the white skin between her chest, leaving a red mark there.

“You’re way—filthier than you normally are…hmmmn”

“Am I?” He pulled back, didn’t pay much attention to his own behaviors as he thrusted in a much rougher way compared to the first round.

“Yeah, and… ha…ah” Rin moaned out loud, no longer able to hold it in. “Hah—Wilder, too.”

“You want it wider?” He tilted his head. Then smiled. “Okay.” He readjusted the angle, hooked one of her leaned leg over his shoulder, then, started rumbling over her way deeper and harsher than before.

“Not what I meant! Ah…n!” She grumbled against the pillow.

“I don’t know, my body’s so much lighter than before, and my head too.” He replied, slowed down a bit. “It feels like… I could do anything I wanted to do, and say things I never dared to say, too.”

“You’re infected,” Rin bit her lips. Making a theory inside her head. “My fault. I shouldn’t… jump to the conclusion that having sex might help tone down its effectiveness. Now, you may be under the same state as me.”

“What do we do?” He gasped, feeling hotter and hotter every minute.

“We can’t do anything till we get to my…” Her voice was cut off by him intruding her most deepest part. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth finished the sentence in a whine. “Hmmmng! —workshop.”

“Got it,” Shirou grabbed a hold on both of her wrists, her arms were forced to clasp against each other as them being pushed down to her breasts. Her legs widened, and he pulled his cock until the tip appeared, then, slammed his whole length back into her so hard till the balls.

“So deep—!” Rin cried, it was such a pleasurable and embarrassing position, with her facing him on her back and her thighs in his tight grips. Shirou could see every bit of her skin, and every perverted noise she made, he could listen too clearly. “Shirou~ I’m… I’m gonna come!”

“Yeah, come for me, Tohsaka!” He pumped into her harder, lowering his face to capture her pink nipples in his mouth. His head felt dizzy, and his cock was burning up and in desperately need to explode.

Rin cried as she had another orgasm, she heard a thunderous noise rang out in her brain, and her inner muscles collapsed down on his length throughout her squeaky scream. The bed was cracking, and the final thrust as they collapsed together made a huge elastic shake to the mattress, making the bottle of water on the cabinet beside the bed failed down.

“Hah… ah… amazing.” She purred in the air.

He hasn’t come yet, but with Rin squirming underneath and her flesh clenching hard around him. Shirou thought it wouldn’t take long.

“Oh! That’s captain. She saw us, didn’t she?” Makidera said with a high pitched voice, looking out the window.

“Huh? It’s this late already?”

“Well, we should take our leave. Captain might think we were being lazy and ditched the evening’s practice on purpose.”

“It wasn’t my fault they’re running outside the track!”

“Yeah, yeah, now, with your wound being handled perfectly by Yuki, we can all get back to the field. Let’s go.”

“Ah, wait for me!” Saegusa stood up in a hurry to follow her friends, before stopped in her tracks. She looked down at the peddle on the floor with a question mark on her face. “Someone spilled the water here? …eh, hey! Wait for me, Kane-chan! Maki-chan!”

They heard a metallic click of the door shutting, and then, sighed in relief as the most nerve wrecking situation had already passed. Shirou hunched forward to ask in worry.

“Tohsaka, you okay?”

“Yeah…” She still closed her eyes, resting on her back contently.

“Well… um… I haven’t…” He shyly scratched at his face.

“Oh, right,” Rin blinked, then slowly sat up. “You wanna… perhaps, finish inside my mouth?”

His face turned red in an instant, and she blushed a little at the realization of her boldness. Shirou’s expression slowly turned into a strange dubious look, and Rin could see he was considering it.

That was generous of her to offer, and it was a nice option he’d be glad to accept. But he had an idea better than that.

Decided to take his chance and make a risky move. He began with a soft caress on her cheek. His hands hovering her neck to the collarbones, picking her in a soft weight to the soft swell of her cleavage. He dig in, playing her skin like a pianist. His fingertips pinched viciously on her nipples. And Rin was immediately reacting to the touch as she’s quivering at the contact like a cat that was approached by strangers. When she was about to lean into him, trusting him to take the lead, he stopped. Bringing his arms back to his side, and leaving Rin in a needy frown.

Shirou smiled at how cute his lover was, then pulled her in for a hug before whispered into her ear. “Can we change the place?”

“Yeah… if you’re sure you could hold it until we reach our home…” She mumbled cutely in his arms, even she seemed to be the one who wasn’t capable of holding in.

“No, that’s not what I asked.” Shirou grinned, as Rin pulled away with questioning gaze. He stared down at her in a suggestive look. “I got bored of the bed.”

  
  


______________

“Shirou, you pervert!”

Hands on the walls and knees jerked with each inch he pushed it inside, Rin bent her back as she worriedly looked out through the glass of the infirmary’s window. The outside scenario was where the sport clubs doing their activities as one of them was a running club. She shivered. Afraid of getting caught by the students outside there. Especially those who she knew.

Thinking about the trio, Rin’s eyes were automatically scanning to find the three of them, but gave up immediately as she was too far and didn’t bother enough to activate her Hawkeyes spell.

They all looked like some small seeds of plants from afar. Her hot breaths made a cloudy reflection on the glass when she tried removing her mind from those students since she already set up a new Kekkai as her lover asked, but the thought of being caught while doing embarrassing thing had also turned Rin on like never before, so she was extremely conscious about this idea.

And there’s one person who’s most definitely been excited way more than her.

“Tohsaka, I’m all the way inside.” He announced, gaze hooded in a reverie of being able to have Rin pinned to the wall or making her breasts crushed onto the mirror, just like in those sexy Hollywood films. He asked, expectantly. “Can I move?”

“Hmn,” Rin looked over her shoulder, nodding.

As soon as she gave the permission, Shirou pulled out a little before he slammed himself home into her once again. As her body got used to being filled with his fullness, he found himself being proud at the sight. The one and only, Tohsaka Rin, top student who everyone admired and looked up to, was bouncing over his cock, back arched, breasts swaying and hairdo undone as her long locks swung wildly left and right by the hard slams of their bodies.

“You think they will see you?” asked Shirou.

“…not quite. The barrier is set for us to not—get caught..!”

Shirou halted, then, very slowly. He began to lift her up by her legs, squatting, his chest flushed against her back as he continued fucking, exposed their nudity by the windows. He rested her feet on the edge of it, smirked wickedly.

“Then, how about this?”

“What are you—Shirou!” She struggled against his grips. Her face bright red. Trying to wriggle her ass out of his reach, Shirou bit on her neck to distract her, leaving lots of hickeys on the sensitive area. “Ah! This is too embarrassing..!”

“They can’t see you anyway, right?” His eyes stared at the reflection of her, trailing down to where they connected. Her exposed cunt was tightening around him as she felt overwhelmed by the new position. “It’s a shame, really. I’m having you right here but all they can see is an empty boring room.” A sentimental expression flashed across his face behind her back.

“Shirou, let me go. I will fall if you’re keeping this up!” She tried swatting his hands away that holding under her thighs.

Shirou didn’t answer, or to be specific, _he_ _wasn’t listening_. His eyes lost its focus as he was deep in thought and his face twisted in anger “They don’t get to see Rin Tohsaka getting fucked by her boyfriend in the public infirmary after school, but I do. Cause _I am_ _the boyfriend_ , that’s why I get to do this to her.”

“Ah! Shi…Shirou?!” She felt him coming in an astringent strike, her hands reaching back in a blind as they wrapped around his neck firmly.

“They said I’m not suitable for you.” He continued. His voice was stably calm in contrast with his violent moves. His expression turned more of a sad one. “But I fit right here, inside you. Even they think I ain’t worthy, at least you could enjoy yourself using me. It turned out that I was compatible enough in this area, after all.”

The long haired magus heard an alarm rang loudly inside her brain.

Rin stopped, this time using her unusual dead stare to her lover as she forced him to look at her from the reflection of the mirror. Not caring about his thing that still plunging inside, she turned her body toward him, tugging at his arms. He was pulled frontward as his hands plastered on the glass of windows on either side of her.

“…Shirou.” Rin said in a serious voice. “Do you really mean what you say? Do you really think about yourself not being worthy to be with me?”

“…” He seemed to sober up at the question.

“Fuck, this drug really did us dirty.” Rin roughly shoved his body away as she stood on her legs. Rin quickly embraced him back into her arms, sounding pissed. “I’m really angry this time! How could you think that?!” Rin punched him softly on the chest before she let him go.

She did something with the windows’ glass. And then, she turned to him again. Hand cupping his cheek as the other grabbed on his shoulder. She let out a displeased noise as he didn’t return her gaze, looking away. She hunched forward to give him a kiss, tried to steal his attention in which she succeeded.

“Don’t ever say that,” She lingered on his lower lip, then buried her face in his broad chest. “Do not even think about it, ever again. You’re not for me to use, you are my partner, my student, **my boyfriend**. Not a tool.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” He sighed in her hair, arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer. His fingers brushed gently in her soft hair. “I wasn’t thinking straight, and ended up saying things that concerns you.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Rin shook her head in denial. Looking up to him with clear, diamond-like irises. “that everyone in this school made you worried over our relationship, that I chose to live this life, so I can’t really do things like a normal person does with their lover. And I am sorry that I wasn’t really an easy person to deal with, so I have you worked up for me all the time.”

“Tohsaka…” He held her more tightly.

She kissed him softly on the forehead. Aqua orbs met golden ones with as much affection.

“I’m glad you are my boyfriend, and no one can compare themselves to you on this matter, Shirou. Do you get that? There’s only you that can be with me, right here and right now. Or even from now on…” _even forever._ But even drugs couldn’t bring her to say that yet, her face heated up at the yearning tingle inside her chests. She felt this much just by watching him sorrowed. She didn’t want to imagine a single day without him by her side. And this idiot was too oblivious to notice it.

Shirou stuttered in panic. “I know… I—I just felt…”

“It’s okay,” Rin quickly snapped out of her mind as she smiled beautifully at him, then she lifted her leg up a little. Rubbing it to his side, touching vaguely on his inner thigh, she blinked innocently. “Now, could you please continue it? And this time I want you to tell me how you feel, earnestly.” She said, her fingers guiding him to her slickly coated lips as herself grinning. “ _Dirtily_.”

Shirou gulped audibly. His thickness was already big and ready to go again as his girlfriend guiding him. The girl clung on his body, slender arms crossing behind his back. Shirou startled, gasping as Rin used an advantage of the gravity to drag a momentum driving the tip in. Her opening welcomed him, his body got struck within her legs.

“Tell me about how you feel,” She whispered, sighed in pleasure when she felt him coming in little by little. “And I’ll tell you mine.”

“I feel…” _Lightheaded_ , _Wet, and Warm._ “Consumed.” He groaned.

“And?” Her fingers drew across his abdomen, passed his torso and down to the base of his dick. She grabbed at the flesh, feeling it throbbing. Shirou felt a hot lump in his throat, he swallowed. Gaze dropped somewhere above her cleavage. Wanting, _waiting_.

_And I want to fuck you senseless, until that everyone in this school hears you scream at the top of your lung and know that you are mine—_

Urgh, like hell he can say that!

“And I feel like my head could explode any minute.” He bit his lips, trying to keep his body and soul in check, and not listen to that devilish little noise.

“You don’t follow the rules.” Rin giggled. Then gave him a soundly smooch on the lips. “But that’s fine, I’ll make you, I guess it’s my turn now.”

She tried moving by herself, back laid close to the glass behind her. Hot sweat beaded on her skin.

“I feel… _penetrated_. And naked.” She said, the words sounded heavier than they normally meant to. “My inside is stretched, and it’s learning how to envelop the shape of you. Stimulate to adjust to your size, and prepare its nerves to your next moves. Hey, won’t you move, Shirou? You were that close just a moment ago. You don’t want to be left high and dry again, do you?”

He groaned, her inner muscles embraced the flesh more firmly as he started moving like a kicked engine, going all the way to the end as the throbbing head hit the entrance of her womb.

“Why won’t you humor me in this, Shirou? You were saying those filthy things to me just now, turning me on, you see, I am this wet. And you’re sliding it in so—easily,” She moaned in the last word. “so keep going. Try me. Do me more..!”

And that was the last straw of his control.

Shirou licked his lips, gulping down to wet his dry throat. “Then, if you don’t mind.”

He scooped one of her legs up from the floor, as he changed his position and gripped tightly on her heavenly thigh. He inhaled, and then, continued their fucking with such an intensity Rin cried out loud.

“Fuck, you feel… so damn good.” Shirou murmured into the sticky skin of her bare back. “So good that I want to stick it in for forever.”

“Yeah? So you’ve been fantasizing about having sex with me all day all night long, Shirou?” She raised a brow, chuckling. “You...ah! naughty little boy.”

He grinned. “That’s not the only thing I’ve been fantasizing about you, but I’ll let you know more for the next time.”

Rin attempted for another breathy laugh, but all was coming out from her was just another round of pleasant, dirty moans.

“I’m so fulled, mnmm… you’re everywhere. In my mind, in my vision.” She groaned as he changed the rhythm. “Hng! In my stomach. Shirou, don’t stop. I could die right here if you don’t cum inside me. So please—”

His pace was aggressive now. The desire to reach the euphoric state was almost too painful. “Tohsaka!”

“Can you mark me, Shirou? Can you make me entirely yours in front of these witnesses? Make me obeyed you, tell them who I belong to..!”

“Yes, yes, I can!” Shirou growled, revealing the ugly truth within the depth of his darkest desire. “You belong only to me, you got it?! No one will ever mark you like I do, and I will be the only one… the only one…” His voice became desperate, like he wasn’t sure it was a state or a question waiting for its answer.

“Always,” Rin nodded. Reassuring him. “Come, Shirou..!” She held him close.

He bit down on her shoulder, like he was also confirming that last words with his mark both outside her body and inside. And then, they came together for the final round.

.

.

.

Or is it?

Her head was spinning by the lack of stamina from their previous activity. Relaxing into a blissful state of an after high, Rin let out a quiet sound, closed her eyes in silence to regain her energy.

“Hey, Tohsaka.” Called Shirou.

“Yeah?”

He turned to stare at her directly, his gaze unwavering.

“I love you.”

And at that moment, the world stopped moving.

The white noise in her ears suddenly disappeared. Her eyes widened, and her lips parted as she gulped some air in her lungs by accident. Her body halted in place, hands slightly loosed from his neck, and has dropped by her sides as all the mechanics within her organs refused to work, even her heart skipped few beats.

“I couldn’t hold it in, I’m sorry.” He made a faint smile. “I just love you so much it slipped out.”

_There were a lot of things that he should have held in, and a lot of things that slipped out already for today._ A small area in the corner of her brain thought jokingly. She quickly propped herself up on her arms, swallowed, prepared to make a reply.

“Shirou, I…”

“You don’t have to say it, if you don’t feel like saying it.” He stopped her.

“…” Rin dismantled the thought of trying to find a way to say those words before she looked up at the ceiling. “It’s not like that.”

“I know,” He smiled, already used to study her face from the side like this. “Either way, it doesn’t matter what you think. Uh, nope, I take that back, I mean… it matters to me. But that doesn’t affect what I would think about you.”

“Shirou,” She started, but he cut her off.

“Tohsaka, even we’re currently under the effect of the drugs, I don’t regret anything that happened here. Including the thing I said just now,” Shirou said in his straight face. “No drugs could force me to say things I didn’t mean to.”

He spoke with such a serious voice he rarely used before he gently gave Rin a peck on the cheek, nose sinking into the dark locks of her hair, smelling her scent. He rested his face at the crook of her neck, letting Rin’s hand brushing absent mindedly through his messy hair, then, the next moment, it was gone.

Another long silence, and here came Rin’s reply.

“Everything… is just, so new to me,” Rin spoke in a soft voice, reaching her right hand that used to have a command seal on to the air, looking at the spot intensely as if it was still there. “I was mostly growing up alone in that big old house, with no one to talk to except for the mapotofu addict psychopath, and suddenly, I got to have all of these.”

Her hand curled into a ball, falling down onto the bed, and slowly, and assuringly, her other free hand was grabbed by much larger one, her fingers intervening with his in response.

“After winning the war, one could say we lost more than we can count. But the truth is, I’ve received a lot of things, too. The normal high school life, that I don’t have to be cautious of everyone around me while being afraid that they might get hurt from knowing my secrets, or worse, by an enemy in disguise, has somehow grown on me, and I really appreciate that. Well, the part of keeping secrets still applies daily, but not as much as before, I have you now.

And… because I have you now, that I found peace… and a place I can finally call home to.”

Rin moved to face him, squeezed his hand and gently smiled, genuinely, delicately, _beautifully_ , at him.

“You’re everything I could ever ask for, Shirou.”

“That’s—a foul play.” Shirou murmured, completely moved by her words. The man sat up gradually, hand protecting his face with a drop of tear welling up in his eye. Rin immediately made a disgusted look after seeing that, mouth babbling out of surprise.

“H—Hold on! Why did you cry, you idiot?!” Rin squeaked.

“Because I didn’t expect you to say that! This is even worse than saying the L word, are you dumb?!” He protested.

“Then I guess you will never hear it in this lifetime!” She moved away to a side of the bed, and shrugged angrily, started dressing in her usual manner as if to ignore his existence.

“…don’t be so cruel to me,” He said weakly, an arm clung on her waist pulling her close to him.

“Fine.” She sighed, then smiled teasingly while buttoned up her shirt. “You gotta earn it, though.”

“Fine,” He replied, a small smile on his lips. “I had worked hard to be here with you, guess I just have to work harder to make you stay.”

“…right back at you.” Rin stole a kiss as he had let his guard down after she finished getting dressed. “Now, let’s go home, before anyone could see us. We need to go find out what’s really in those rice balls, so we can get back to live a normal life without jumping on each other every time we have a chance.”

“Agreed,” He answered with another hungry kiss just to prove that. Then, he pulled back. “But maybe one more round...?”

Rin sighed, knowing that they were far from finishing their private affairs as Shirou claimed her lips once again.

But she didn’t really mind, she could get used to this. Now that they get their alone time and an empty room with all these beds by themselves. It doesn’t hurt to have more of some fun time together, don’t you think?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I have to clarify that I wasn’t really going to do it. Cuz smut isn’t really my forte (that’s why it was a damned dare.). I don’t really know what to do with all the words, all the positions, but somehow I have managed to do one despite my fear of failing to deliver the story. So... I guess I just had to bite the bullet and go with it.  
> Since my friend said I can decide whether I’ll publish this after I finish this piece. I was thinking about not publishing it at all. However, I kinda changed my mind in a last minute. I just wanna post something on Christmas. And the other stories still on progress,
> 
> So here I am. Publishing my first, real smut, ever.
> 
> I’m sorry if this wasn’t really up on par. But, do tell me how you feel in the comment below!
> 
> P.S. there’s still a little plot in it. And I might continue this when I have some free time. Anyway. Thank you for reading.


End file.
